


The Same Ballpark

by GhostClimber



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: B26, Belphegor/Fran - Freeform, Fluff, Foot Massage, Foreplay, Lemurs, M/M, Not Beta Read, Promises, Pulp Fiction References, Sarcasm, anyway it worked, levi being an idiot, national geographic obsession, we die like Tsunas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostClimber/pseuds/GhostClimber
Summary: The Prince wants a foot massages.Froggy obeys.Levi chooses the best moment to quote Pulp Fiction.
Relationships: Belphegor/Flan | Fran
Kudos: 4





	The Same Ballpark

**Author's Note:**

> "You're saying a foot massage don't mean nothing, and I'm saying it does.   
> Now look, I've given a million ladies a million foot massages, and they all meant something.   
> We act like they don't, but they do, and that's what's so fucking cool about them."  
> Vincent Vega, Pulp Fiction

Fran was enjoying a wonderful documentary about lemurs when a pair of feet landed on his legs.  
-Oh! Bel senpai, can you put your cheese slices somewhere else, please?  
-Ushishishishi, no, I shan't.- Fran sighed. Belphegor had already set himself comfortable on the couch, in that pose that he had studied so that he couldn't be removed without the help of a few bulldozers. Fran mentally insulted himself for having decided to sit at one side of the couch instead of choosing the middle, but hell, the armrest was so good to hug when the documentaries reached those heart-breaking parts like animals dying or cubs leaving their mommies or the individuals who lost the partner of their lives...  
-Huh?- Fran asked. Belphegor had said something, But he was already focused on a documentary about antelopes he had seen the week before and he hadn't heard a single word.  
-The Prince wants a foot massage.  
-Oh. Why doesn't he ask me himself, then?- Belphegor shoved a talon in his stomach.  
-Stop being a bitch! Come on, give me a foot massage!  
-Why should I?- Fran asked, shoving his hands beneath his legs to resist to the urge to obey. Why, anyway, Belphegor always had to cause him such effect?  
-Because my feet are cold.- Fran looked down. Belphegor's feet were naked, pale and to be true even quite perfumed, almost as if he had just washed them. But, most of all, they were naked.  
-Bel senpai, maybe you haven't been informed yet, but someone invented a thing called “socks”. It's like gloves you put on your feet and...- Fran raised his voice to overcome Belphegor's crazy laughter, -And they serve the purpose to warm up your feet.  
-Ushishishishi, but if I put some socks on then my feet would be hot.- Fran sighed. To be honest, his logic was strong. It was one of those summer days, rainy but not too much, hot but not too much, when you had to stratify your clothing because a huff of wind is enough to chill your balls and a ray of sun is enough to make you sweetly simmer in your own sweat. He sighed again.  
-What do you offer as a payment?  
-A night of pleasure.  
-Then thank you but no, thank you.- Fran complimented himself for the self control. In exchange with a night in Belphegor's bed he would have given way more than a foot massage. An arm, maybe both, and the legs, why not, who needs legs anyway?  
-I'll stay silent unless there's advertisement.- Belphegor raised the bet.  
-Alright, then, I want to see how much you can resist.- Fran put his hands back from under his thighs, sat sideways so to have a better perspective on Belphegor's feet, then he took his right one and started to massage it. Almost instantly, Belphegor rolled his head back, sliding on the couch, and let out a lascivious: -Oh, yes.- Fran glanced at the TV, hoping that the documentary was back on, but luck wasn't on his side. A chick was staring at the blinding white of a t-shirt she had just taken out of a bucket filled with water, so Fran couldn't run to his bedroom to give himself the hand-job he suddenly needed, using the excuse that Bel just couldn't stick to his promises. He stood still, massaging Belphegor's right foot and asking himself whether masturbation with feet was a possible thing or something too complicated.  
-Do the other one for a while, Froggy.- Belphegor said, caressing his cheek with said other foot. Fran jerked and yelled: -Don't touch my face with feet, shit!- he glanced at the TV once again. A guy was throwing a roast chicken against a woman who was using an aluminium sheet as a shield. They were making too much advertising.  
Fran let go of Belphegor's right foot and let out an “ouch!”: the Prince's talon had landed on his balls.  
-Stupid kouhai...- Belphegor gently commented and then, horror of the horrors, caressed the hurt part with the plant of his foot: -Did you get hurt?  
-Yes, but I don't need a massage, thank you.- Fran answered, moving that damn foot away.  
-Don't ask me to kiss your boo-boo because I'm not doing it.  
-Thank you for permanently scarring my brain with this awful image.- Fran started to massage Belphegor's left foot; the Prince opened his mouth, then closed it. The suave voice of the narrator started to tell about the lemurs' nutritional habits, and Fran listened closely while his hands, as if they were moving on their own, kept massaging Belphegor's feet.  
The advertising space interrupted a topic moment, leaving a group of lemurs in the sight of some lethal predator, and Fran thought that even if they made really too much advertisement they were also really good at placing it.  
Kudos for the suspense.  
-Hey, Froggy.  
-No.  
-No what?  
-I'm not giving you a full body massage.- Belphegor kicked him, and Fran was grateful to Whom It May Concern that the Prince didn't have a lethal aim with feet too: his family jewels survived. Not that he was using them a lot, but he found it funny to play with them sometimes and he liked the idea of not having to use any straw to pee.  
-I didn't mean to ask you!  
-Oh. Then tell me.  
-I'm sorry.  
-What?!- Belphegor giggled: -The Prince can say it when he's wrong.  
-I seriously doubt it, anyway, sorry for what? It's a bit late to regret coming here making a fuss to receive a foot massage, you know?  
-For before. The foot in your face.- Fran was astonished. A very few thing drove him mad. A ton of other things bothered him, but he very rarely lost control. And, in fact, one of the shortcuts to lead him towards a disastrous mental breakdown was touching his face or his head with feet. Or to mention someone doing it. If he was already annoyed, just thinking about Lussuria practising Muai Thai, a discipline where the athletes notoriously kick each other in the face, gave him goosebumps.  
-Oh.- he said, when he finally managed to gain back his voice, -OK.- Belphegor looked at him as if he wanted to say something or as if he hoped for Fran to say something else, then he seemed to give up and looked back at the TV.  
The documentary had just begun once again, with the lemurs getting nervous because they felt a predator nearby, when Levi came in.  
-Oh, a foot massage.- he said.  
-I'm a victim.- Fran replied.  
-Sh!- Belphegor commanded. Levi obviously ignored him: -You know what they say... you're not licking her pussy, but it's the same ballpark.  
-I'm sorry to inform you that no one in this room is provided with a vagina.- Fran said.  
-Well, then you're not sucking his dick but it's the same ballpark. Better?  
-Yes, much better, thank you.- Fran said, focused on the adventurous escape of the lemurs from the Cryptoprocta ferox, then the sentence got a hold of his brain cells.  
-Levi. I don't mean to misunderstand. But are you implying something?  
-I'm not implying anything, I'm just saying that it's the same ballpark.  
-No, it's not.  
-Ushishishishi.- Belphegor said, throwing a knife that sunk in Levi's jacket, -Enough with your bullshit, you pervert.  
-Remember me, who was the nodding one yesterday night, when we were watching Pulp Fiction?- Belphegor's smile trembled, not much but enough to force Fran to brutally leave his feet and leave the room in a rush. And to hell with the lemurs.  
-Nice one, dick-head.- he heard Belphegor say before slamming the door.

-The fuck have you got in your head, huh?- Belphegor asked. In his voice there was a hint of homicidal instinct, just enough to kill any creature smaller than a rabbit in a kilometre range. Levi, comfortably sat on a sofa, said: -Listen, brat, if you don't make your move you might as well forget about him.  
-The fuck are you saying?  
-I can see that he's a cute guy. And Fuuta de la Stella asked about him.  
-Fuu... and what is he supposed to have that the Prince doesn't? Tell me, come on!  
-Well, mental sanity, just to say one.- Levi answered, then he commented: -Oh. That kind of mink caught a mouse.- Belphegor stared at the TV without really seeing anything, then he grabbed Levi by his throat: -If your fucking dick move ruined my plan, I swear you won't have to worry about the Boss' approval anymore.- he let go of him and went out of the room.

Fran, in the meanwhile, was watching a very realistic and, he had to admit it, slightly brutal mental film, and he was giving himself the hand-job of the century while imagining to suck the dick of a very blond, very fake, very mentally unstable prince who hadn't seen a hairdresser for too much time. Not that he ever sucked one, but what he missed in experience he filled with his imagination. He didn't hear the sound of the doorknob being pushed up and down, and neither the knocking on the door, but he damn well heard Belphegor yelling: -Open this hell of a door or I'm tearing it down!- literally caught with his hands in the jar, Fran shoved his penis back in his pants. He cleared his throat and said: -Coming, Bel senpai, please don't destroy my door, I may need it.- and oh, hell, it was so hard to keep calm in that moment.  
He opened and found himself face to face with the worst angry Belphegor he had ever seen. He moved aside without complaining when the Prince just walked in, without asking for permission; not that he ever did, but Fran rarely locked his door and he always did when the Prince wasn't likely to come and look for him.  
-Please, come in, make this place your home.- he said, trying to put the maximum sarcasm in his words.  
-Listen, Froggy, you don't have to listen to Levi, you know he's a pervert, a maniac, and...  
-And he's right.- Fran interrupted him. After a while, Belphegor asked: -What?- Fran sighed.  
-I haven't watched that thing he mentioned...  
-Pulp Fiction. It's a movie, Froggy, a masterpiece.  
-Yeah, whatever, I'll watch it. What I mean is that I can recognise the difference between a physiotherapy session and a foot massage.- Fran had just ended the sentence when the world went upside down and he found himself sprawled on the bed with Belphegor over him.  
Dangerous.  
-So why did you do it? Because I promised I'd stay quiet? Explain it to me, if I promise to stay quiet you let me do what I want?  
-I wouldn't risk to make suck a vague promise, Bel senpai. Knowing you, you could ask me to put my hand in the meat grinder.  
-Froggy. The Prince is getting nervous.  
-About this. I often wonder...- Fran said, -The princess kisses the frog and it becomes a prince. What if a prince kissed a frog?  
-Academic interest?- Belphegor asked; he wasn't stupid and he had understood that the conversation was heading right where he wanted.  
-Yeah, something like that.  
-So then, let's see, for the sake of science.- Belphegor replied, leaning over him. He was already feeling Fran's breath on his lips, and he wasn't ready to resist when the illusionist pushed him away.  
-FROGGY! I'M GETTING MAD!  
-It's that...- Fran said, looking outside the window; his voice sounded suffocated, as if he was biting his hand: -It's that, fuck, you make me lose control! No, it's not just academic interest, and yes, I gave you a foot massage because I want to suck your cock!- Fran turned toward Belphegor: he was standing in the middle of the room, his mouth opened in a surprised O.  
-Aaand that's how I die.- he muttered, pretending to be in control to encourage himself to gain it back for real.  
-Froggy.- Belphegor said, in a low and menacing voice, -You want to suck the Prince's cock? Want to kiss the Prince's lips?  
-If you put it this way, it's much less desirable, thank you, Bel senpai.- Belphegor menacingly sneaked towards him, one slow step at a time, and Fran tried to remember when was the last time he had checked his last will.  
He found himself pushed against the wall beside the window, Belphegor's body pressed against his and what could be a gun pressed against his lower belly. Then, the Prince bowed his head, giggling, and whispered in his ear: -The Prince will give you much more than this.  
-Oh?  
-You'll have my dick. And not only in your mouth, because I'm always cold and my extremities...  
-Bel senpai, I'm stopping you here, I don't think I'm the kind of person who can do fisting, and for what concerns feet I prefer to only massage them.- Fran muttered, trying to keep his composure.  
He pitifully failed when Belphegor's hand slipped over his pants' waistband, right to the crack between his cheeks.  
-But you seem to know many kinky things... ushishishishi, I think we could have some fun.- a finger sunk into Fran, who jumped: he was tense and surely not very well lubed down there. But Belphegor took it out without waiting for him to beg and started to gently bite his neck.  
His hands, his lips, his whole body that seemed to wish for a more intense contact: they were all too physical sensations to be the mere product of Fran's imagination, even those weird wide-eye dreams that become senseless nightmares. Fran whispered: -It's really happening...- and hugged Belphegor by the neck.  
-You can kiss the Prince, Fro...- Belphegor began, but Fran closed his mouth with his. Who was it the first to take out the tongue, they wouldn't be able to tell; but they met halfway, mingled to each other and played for a long time, without anything else in the world but the two of them.  
Then, Fran pushed Belphegor to his bed; he almost came just looking at him, sprawled there, his legs spread, a blatant bulge on his crotch. He threw himself forward, thinking that some exercise could distract him, and pulled Belphegor's shirt up. He caressed his crescent-moon birthmark with his fingertips: he had seen it some times, when they were on some mission together and Belphegor carelessly took out his clothes before going into the shower, and for some reason he had always wanted to take a good look at it. He kissed it, and his heart went out of rhythm when he felt Belphegor's abdomen stiffen; it was probably a mere reaction to the tingle, but Fran allowed himself to believe that there was some kind of emotion.  
He kept kissing his belly, feeling the orgasm come nearer and nearer at every moan from the Prince, while he undid his belt and unbuttoned his trousers. He set his virility free, and it stood beside his face, trapping a few hair on its tip, wet with pre-cum fluid that was already glimmering on his glans. Fran chased his hair away, putting them behind his ear and lowered his head, trying to remember all the dirty videos he had seen about that peculiar subject. He went down slowly, letting Belphegor's virility to sink in his mouth; in a split second, his frog hat was slapped away and ten fingers grabbed his head. Man, it was so good. He vaguely asked himself whether Belphegor had any knowledge about BDSM practices, then he decided that it wasn't a really bright idea to have a knives-armed psychopath tying him to a bed. But, oh, if the thought wasn't arousing. That, and the flavour of Belphegor's dick, made him understand that he had very little time: he had to touch himself, it wasn't a matter of fun anymore but a true needing, impossible to wait for. His hands, that he had put on Belphegor's knees, went down and shoved his own pants down, but the Prince grabbed him by his arms, stopping him: -What do you think you're doing, Fran?- he asked, and Fran moaned on his glans. It was maybe the first time he heard his own name being pronounced by his voice.  
-Ushishishishshi... get your job done, first, then your turn will come.- Fran moaned again and involuntarily sunk more. Belphegor tried to say something, but the voice broke in his throat, suffocated by the pleasure. His right hand, the fingers still entangled to Fran's, moved on his head and directed his movements. Fran set the other hand free and started to touch his testicles, caressing them and sometimes grabbing the base of his penis: it wasn't a conscious move, even if he had seen it in some video, he just wanted to touch him, again and again.  
Belphegor's voice was dark and harsh when he said: -Fran, I'm coming.- he moved his hand to allow him to step back if he wanted to. The illusionist, who would never expect such kindness from the Bloody Prince and who, to be honest, was really curious to know how it felt, stayed where he was. Belphegor came in three heavy surges, and the taste of his semen wrapped Fran's mouth. Then, his virility went sloppier, and his whole body relaxed. Fran stepped back with one last stroke of his tongue and Belphegor asked: -Oh, fuck, where did you learn?- Fran shrugged.  
-I saw some videos. Was it good, Bel senpai?- he asked.  
-Was it...- Belphegor leaned over him and brushed the corner of his lips with his finger; Fran caught it and sucked it.  
-Ushishishishishi, you're just greedy, aren't you?- Belphegor took him by his arms, -Come here, you cute kouhai, I want to wank you like a prince...- Fran let Belphegor put him on his laps; he was at his limit, and two strokes of his hand were enough to make him come. He yelled, grasping the other's shoulders and rolling his head back.  
-Ushishishishi, you really like the Prince...- Belphegor joked, while Fran was already starting to plan his leave for another country, his change of name and face for the shame. Then, the impossible happened: Belphegor hugged him by his waist.  
-Bel senpai, you're just cleaning your hand on me, right?  
-Ushishishishi, see it the way you prefer...- Belphegor replied, caressing his back, up and down. Fran slowly relaxed and shoved his head in the curve of Belphegor's neck, and for a second their virilities touched each other.  
-I suppose you don't have any lube, Froggy?  
-What should I have it for?- Fran replied, cocooning against his chest.  
-For example, you give it to the Prince to ease his entering.  
-Which until twenty minutes ago seemed less likely than Squalo senpai buzz cutting his hair.- Belphegor giggled, then he laid on one side, pulling Fran as well down with him.  
-Next time I'll bring my tool box.- he said.  
-Please... let's leave... knives... out of this...- Fran fell asleep in the middle of the sentence. Belphegor stood where he was, hugging him and listening to him breathing, thinking about how good was it to see him lose control: he had always sensed something wrong in his built-up calm, as if there was a volcano behind it, ready to erupt, and he had been trying to break his mask for years, while telling himself that he was just plain annoying, that there was nothing more, that surely a Prince like him couldn't wish to have sex with a random peasant like Froggy.  
It was a little while since he had understood that it was true: he didn't want to have sex with Fran. He wanted to make love with him.  
-Bel senpai...- Fran muttered, half asleep.  
-Yeah?  
-Did the lemurs managed to escape from that thing?- Belphegor didn't answer for a while, puzzled. But Fran was like that as well, a puppy suffering from a severe addiction to National Geographic, able to mercilessly kill, to make his victim lose their mind, but also able to worry for some lemurs being chased by a vicious predator. And Belphegor loved him also because he was the living proof that they could be humans in their sick world as well. He moved a lock of hair from his face and answered: -All but one. Sorry, Froggy.  
-Am I stupid if I love you, Bel senpai?- Fran asked, without commenting the news.  
-Probably. But keep doing it, alright?- Belphegor took Fran's face in his hands and kissed him until he fell asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this comes straight from a post with some tweets from tired parents.  
> One of those was something like:  
> 3y.o. – Mom, my feet are cold.  
> Mom – Then put on some socks.  
> 3y.o. – But then my feet would be hot.
> 
> I hope you liked this, comments and kudos save my life (since I'm clinically depressed and some people on Tumbrl called me a child molester for this ship)!  
> XOXO


End file.
